Till Death Do us part
by Ari The Fox
Summary: She had always loved him. from the day she first saw him, even as a kit. He had been laying in the sun, the rays glinting off his smooth beautiful grey coat, dappled like the shadows in the forest. He was beautiful. ((Sadfic, Angst, Heartbreak, semi-psycho Holly for a little bit, HollyxAsh etc.))


She had always loved him. from the day she first saw him, even as a kit. He had been laying in the sun, the rays glinting off his smooth beautiful grey coat, dappled like the shadows in the forest. He was beautiful. what he smiled. when he laughed or purred. she saw him fight, the prowess of his form. she had always loved Ashfur. His deep voice muttering with the clan, when she became a warrior his soft voice as the warriors were going to their nest always lulled her to sleep. his cold eyes sent prickles down her spine.

She even loved him on the night he threatened her. the night he confessed his love profusely, as well as hatred for her mother. her heart broke when he said they would die with such glee. she was horrified, how could her Idol, her fantasy lover hate her so! her heart went cold. she would never love anyone but Ashfur.

Now, Hollyleaf had to make her hardest choice. she could let the tom of her dreams destroy her and her brothers… or kill him. she was now pading through the forest before the gathering, when she caught his scent. so sweet… so beautiful… she loved it and him and everything that went with it. she followed it and found him by a river, he was talking to himself:

"They'll hate her and those mixed blood kits… she'll have to reveal who the true parents are...:"

So Ashfur would hurt her like that. she slid out of the undergrowth, tears stung her eyes and her claws dug into the dirt

'Why would you do this to your own clanmates… why… to me…" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Well why wouldn't i? Squirrelflight broke my heart… she tore it to pieces and does every day." Ashfur hissed.

"That is what you are doing to me… Ashfur…" Hollyleaf whispered. the beautiful grey tom looked at her with his fragmented blue eyes

'What?"

"I love you Ashfur… so how could you do this… And because I love you… I must stop you from hurting me anymore. you cant ruin my life!" She leaped at him before he had a chance to react, scoring her claws through his fur. he jumped back before she could injure him seriously

"Are you crazy Hollyleaf? were clanmates?" he growled.

"You didn't seem to care when you were going to let me and my littermates burn." she hissed. that caught him off guard. she leaped at him in his lapse and dug her claws and teeth into his throat. He gurgled out in pain and she dropped him. he bled onto the forest floor, pain wracked his body, and Hollyleaf began to sob,

"I'm… I'm so sorry… so sorry…" she cried "I love you Ashfur.. I'm sorry… Sorry…." she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ho...lly..le..af" he gurgled "I… for..give...you." he sighed. his blue eyes were not fractured as usual, they were clear, and understanding

"I did it for my brothers… you can't… you cant ruin them… or me…" she cried. Ashfur weakly lifted a blood stained paw and touched her face

"Its… alright…" he sighed, and his once brilliant blue eyes went dull. Hollyleaf cried silently, she realized the place was covered in blood, and her clanmates would know something bad happened. so she regretfully pushed Ashfur into the river and watched him wash down stream. she then clawed up the bloodied grass and carried it to the river, gagging at the salty blood tang, and then she drug bracken over t the messy bloodstain. she waded into the icy river, but her heart was colder.

Hollyleaf ran with her clan towards the gathering place, knowing what she had done, she acted as normal as possible, they would never know where Ashfur had vanished to. or s she thought.

There was a collective caterwaul of astonishment, Hollyleaf realized that Ashfur had snagged in the river.

"Ashfur!" Ferncloud cried. Hollyleaf looked down in anguish

"I'm sorry, Hollyleaf, I know you loved him." Cinderheart meowed near her ear

"Always." Hollyleaf's voice cracked in anguish at the love, that was never meant to be, and never will be meant to be.

_Hollyleaf woke up, she wondered where she was, a lush green forest surrounded her. suddenly it hit her- she was dead. Hawkfrost killed her. she stood up weakly… her brothers… her mother… she was gone. they must be heartbroken._

_"Welcome, Hollyleaf." A familiar voice sounded behind her. her fur stood up, and she turned_

_"Ashfur…"_

_"You died bravely. you earned your place here." Ashfur dipped his head_

_"I'm sorry…" she whispered._

_"All is forgiven, Hollyleaf." Ashfur purred. he sat and beckoned her with his tail. she rushed forward and buried her face in his shoulder. he lifted his paw- the same one he had touched her face with on the day he died- and rested it around her shoulder._

_"I love you too, Hollyleaf."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos Feels Do! I love this story and I hope you do too my readers. This is how I think it may have gone down. Please no flaming!<strong>_

_**-Ari The Fox**_


End file.
